The Way It Should Have been
by Jesseka89
Summary: Time travel- Harry goes back to before his third year to relive his life and fix past mistakes. Ron, Ginny, Molly bashing. Independant Harry. ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**The Way It Should Have Been**

Summary:

Time travel – harry goes back to before his third year to relive his life and fix past mistakes. Ron, Molly, Ginny bashing. Independent Harry.

I don't own Harry Potter. That honour belongs to JK Rowling! Love her work! I make nothing out of fan fiction.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Prologue

A 29 year old Harry Potter sat in his office putting the finishing touches on his rune block. Voldemort had finally been defeated a few years ago, though it had cost many lives in the process.

Harry had been set to marry Ginny Weasley, when his good friend Luna Lovegood had found out that Ginny was using love potion and had been since 6year at Hogwarts. Ron had also been using love potion on Hermione. This was all Molly Weasley's doing. She claimed that Harry marrying Ginny it was her reward for looking after Harry.

Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins were unaware of this and upon finding out the truth, cut ties with the rest of the family. Hermione had tried to leave, Ron tried to stop her and she fell down the stairs and died by breaking her neck.

Furious, Harry had secluded himself away in an old Potter manor and researched for years a way to go back in time and merge with his past self and fix the problems in his life. Merging with his past self would destroy the horcrux inside him. This would have no effect on his parseltongue ability because Harry had found that his mother was actually a direct descendant from a long line of squibs from Salazar Slytherin.

Harry sat and admired his work. He was sure that nothing would go wrong, if it did, it wouldn't matter if he died or something, he had nothing left to live for.

Saying the incantation, the runes began to glow, then with a blinding flash of light Harry Potter and the present vanished.


	2. Waking Up

**The Way It Should Have Been**

Summary:

Time travel – harry goes back to before his third year to relive his life and fix past mistakes. Ron, Molly, Ginny bashing. Independent Harry.

I don't own Harry Potter. That honour belongs to JK Rowling! Love her work! I make nothing out of fan fiction.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Waking Up

Harry Potter woke with a start. He was aching all over, memories, feelings, emotions were all flashing though his mind. Groaning, he got out of bed looked around. He was in his dormitory in Gryffindor tower. Casting a quick tempus spell he noticed it was 6:30am May 29th 1993. The Chamber of Secrets incident was the night before. It was a Saturday. He quickly showered and dressed and headed for the great hall for breakfast leaving Ron and the others asleep. As he was eating he saw Snape enter the hall. He waited until Snape had finished eating and was leaving, when he got up and followed him out of the hall.

After finding out the truth about Snape and his mother, Harry still didn't like the man, but he didn't hate him either. He respected him and he was trustworthy. Harry decid to tell only a select few about his time-travelling. He needn't worry about Dumbledore or anyone prying into his mind, he was now a master of occlumency. In his mind he had permanent shields. If someone tried to skim the surface they would find random thoughts or memories which Harry deliberately put there to make it look like he wasn't an occulmens.

"Professor!" He called as ran to catch up to Snape. The potions master spun around and eyed Harry disdainfully.

"What Potter?"

"Well sir, I was just wondering, since you know about the Chamber incident last night and all, do you want the Basilisk for potion ingredients?"

Snape just stared at Harry for a moment contemplating what he said.

"Yes Potter, come with me, I need to get a few things first."

Harry followed Snape to his quarters and waited outside until he was ready. Eventually he led the way to the entrance of the Chamber and took Snape down to the Basilisk. He helped his professor dissect the snake, and palaced all its bits into vials etc. It was a tedious task and by the time they were finished Harry's back was hurting, he was covered in slime, and was in desperate need of a shower. That was the first step in getting on Snape's good side. He needed to make Snape see that Harry was not his father, and be more civil towards him. Bits of the snake would be sold and Harry and the professor would get a 70/30 split on the profits.

The rest of the term passed quickly, with defence classes cancelled. Soon they were on the Hogwarts Express on the way home. Harry said good bye to the Weasleys and Hermione and left to meet Uncle Vernon.

The first few weeks of the summer had passed slowly. Harry sent Hedwig with a request to Gringotts to exchange some galleons for pounds so he could have some spending money and buy some new clothes.

He had decided that for now he would keep up the illusion of being friends with Ron, but as soon as Ron steps out of line, Harry will use that as a good excuse to cut ties off with him for good. it would be a bit suspicious if he suddenly stopped talking with him. He did decide though to avoid Ginny at all costs

Harry got a subscription of the Daily Prophet to keep up with the wizarding world. Harry knew that Sirius would be in the area around his birthday, because it was then that Aunt Marge had come and he had blown her up and ran away. Harry decided to go for morning and evening walks around little winging in hopes of seeing Sirius and 'adopting him'.

Three weeks after Sirius' escape Harry came across a large, black, grim-like, dog limping through the park. Its skeletally thin body was covered with matted fur and grime. Harry's heart broke just looking at the condition his Godfather was in. He slowly approached him. Sirius stopped limping/walking and stared at Harry as though seeing a ghost.

"Hey, come here boy. It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Sirius slowly walked towards Harry. Harry sat down next to Padfoot and patted him for a while whispering comforting nothings.

"Where's your family, huh, boy? You must be a stray. Look at you, you're so skinny and dirty. Probably been neglected. Want some food?"

Harry stood up and beckoned Sirius to follow him, and he did. He led Sirius through the town back towards number four. On the way he stopped at a store and bought a dog collar, food, shampoo and flea repellent. He thought Sirius would appreciate that.

Upon arriving home Harry went into the fridge and grabbed some meat and other various foods and made a broth and put it in a bowl and brought the food outside to Sirius. It would probably hert Sirius' stomach to eat solid food too soon. He sat aside him humming a tune as he ate happily. The Dursleys were out for the day.

"Why don't you stay with me? I've always wanted a dog. You'll have to have a bath first though; Aunt Petunia will _murder _me if I let you in the house like this." Harry laughed softly, Sirius looked at him.

After Sirius had been washed and dried with his new collar in place, Harry decided to give him a name. Padfoot was too obvious, so he decided with Snuffles. Sirius stared at him as if he was crazy when he mentioned it, but Harry thought it was fitting and funny, after all they had used that name back in his past life.

At first the Dursleys were angry and horrified that Harry had adopted a stray and expected them to let it stay at number four. They eventually gave in on the condition that Harry pay for all its needs, it stayed out of the house and it went to Hogwarts with him when term began. Dudley was just shocked that Harry had named such a huge dog _Snuffles_.

On Harry's birthday the 31st of July, he received his Hogwarts letter and Uncle Vernon delivered the fateful news that Aunt Marge was coming that afternoon. This was the time to act.

"Uncle Vernon, on your way to the train station, I was wondering if you could drop me and Snuffles off in London. I could stay at the pub for the rest of the summer and I will be out of Marge's way. You know how much she dislikes me."

Uncle Vernon thought about it for a moment. "Alright boy, I'll drop you off. But that dog better not have a nature call whilst in my car. I'm leaving in half an hour, be ready."


	3. Diagon Alley

**The Way It Should Have Been**

Summary:

Time travel – Harry goes back to before his third year to relive his life and fix past mistakes. Ron, Molly, Ginny bashing. Independent Harry.

I don't own Harry Potter. That honour belongs to JK Rowling! Love her work! I make nothing out of fan fiction.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Diagon Alley

The trip to London was rather boring. Harry and Uncle Vernon ignored each other most of the trip. Finally they reached Charing Cross Road and parked outside near the Leaky Cauldron.

"We're here boy, where's this pub? They don't seem to have built it yet have they?" sneered Uncle Vernon.

Harry inwardly rolled his eyes, that was the same thing Uncle Vernon said about Platform 9 ¾ back in first year if he remembered correctly. His Uncle was very unoriginal.

"It's there, but only 'my lot' can see it. Thanks for the lift, bye." Harry jumped out of the car and grabbed his trunk. He headed towards the entrance to the pub with Snuffles in tow.

Tom the innkeeper was behind the bar serving up some drinks when Harry and Snuffles walked in. They headed straight to him and inquired after a room for the next few weeks.

"Room eleven's free, Mr. Potter." Tom said, giving Harry a key. "If you'll come with me, I'll show you to your room."

Harry followed Tom up a handsome wooden staircase to a door with a brass number eleven on it. Inside was a comfortable looking bed, highly polished furniture and a fire. He set his things down and let Hedwig out of her cage. It was 4.30pm in the afternoon, and Harry hadn't eaten all day, he was rather hungry. There was no point in having a big meal just yet as dinner was at 6pm.

He decided to sit at his desk and start on his homework until then. Snuffles lay down at the bottom of the bed and went to sleep. Once he had finished his history of magic essay he sat a watched Sirius for a while. Harry had originally decided that he was not going to tell Sirius the truth about him coming from the future until he was well enough, but sitting there with Sirius again, the one person who he could truly trust, who had been taken away from him so suddenly, he wasn't sure. He didn't know what to do when Sirius came into contact with Wormtail or Lupin for that matter. They would both immediately recognise him. That would prove to be difficult.

Harry had done a lot of research on horcruxes before, and he knew that if all the six were destroyed before Voldemort regained a body, then with nothing to bound him to earth, he would die. Even if he was possessing someone at the time. He didn't have to worry about the one in his head; it was forcefully pushed out of his body (and consequently destroyed) when his past self merged with his current self in this time. Upon finding out about his mother's heritage Harry found that he could still speak parsletongue even without the horcrux, hence being able to go back into the chamber the day he arrived back. Harry found that he didn't mind, talking to snakes was actually quite fun.

Coming to decision, Harry decided to tell Sirius the truth, if he was able to escape Azkaban then he should be able to handle this.

In his old time Harry had found a book in the Potter Family Vault, (which he gained access to on his 17th birthday) on animagi written by his father, it also had a picture of Prongs, Padfoot, Moony(even tough Moony wasn't tecnically an animagus) and Wormtail in it.

After a dinner of steak for both him and Snuffles, Harry went back upstairs to bed.

Next morning Harry woke up at 7am, and after a large cooked breaky for both him and Snuffles, he headed out to Diagon Alley (with Sirius on a leash). First stop: Gringotts. He went to his trust vault and filled a money bag that could fit a thousand galleons and still be feather light. He also went to the family vault and retrieved the family ring, a few books, and the portrait of his mother and father which was currently still – it needed to be activated. There was also a very small trunk in there dedicated to the marauders which had a second map, with books and records of pranks, even a few bottles containing memories of said pranks. (his soul is that of a 29year old therefore he could access the vaults, the goblins didn't ask any questions)

He decided to get a new trunk- one with more than one compartment. He entered the store Trunks and Travelling Equipment and traded in his old trunk. He exited with a five compartment trunk (similar to mad-eye's), voice activated, light weight with other protection charms. The first compartment was for books, the second for clothes, toiletries and other essentials, the third for his cauldron, potion ingredients, scales parchment, ink, quills, notebooks, pens, pencils etc. The fourth compartment was for precious items such as his invisibility cloak, the marauder's map and trunk, and his parent's portrait. The fifth compartment was a large bedroom, complete with bathroom, he would give it to Sirius to sleep in when he tells him the truth.

He went to Flourish and Blotts and got the necessary books for his third year plus a few more advanced books. He decided to drop Divination and take up Study of Ancient Runes. He made a mental note to ask Hermione what was the proper book for that course. After buying all his school supplies, he headed to his room to pack his trunk. He went downstairs to have some lunch with Snuffles, and then headed out to the muggle London to get notebooks, binders, ball-point pens etc. He found that a muggle notebook for each subject would be easier and neater to keep all his class notes together. He would use the parchment for essays etc.

The two arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron around 2pm. Harry settled into his room and decided to look through the Marauders trunk. Now was the time to talk to Sirius. Sifting through the photos within the trunk, he came across the photo of the three boys transforming. Looking up at his godfather, Harry spoke.

"Hello Sirius"


	4. Talking with Padfoot

**The Way It Should Have Been**

Summary:

Time travel – Harry goes back to before his third year to relive his life and fix past mistakes. Ron, Molly, Ginny bashing. Independent Harry.

I don't own Harry Potter. That honour belongs to JK Rowling! Love her work! I make nothing out of fan fiction.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Talking with Padfoot

Sirius jumped about 3foot in the air and then started rapidly crawling backwards.

"No, no! Calm down Siri! Please just hear me out!" Harry said desperately.

Sirius stopped and nervously approached Harry. He then transformed, and sat cross-legged on the floor and regarded Harry warily.

"How did you know who I am?" He rasped.

"Well, to put it bluntly, I'm from the future. Don't interrupt! I know it sounds crazy, but please just listen...."

Harry then proceeded to tell Sirius all about his life. _(AN: up to end of Canon book 7 epilogue not included Fred lives)_

"When the war ended Hermione and I became Healers at St. Mungo's, I didn't want to be an Auror because I'd had enough fighting for a lifetime, which I now have to bloody repeat, I figured healing would be the best way to help people.  
Andromeda Tonks was getting old, and the loss of her Husband and Daughter was taking its toll on her, Teddy reminded her too much of Dora. I gained custody of him when he was only 3 months old. I love him so much, he was all I had left that connected me with my parents, you and Remus.  
I was set to marry Ginny when I was 21 on August 23rd 2001, Hermione and Ron were to marry a month after.  
Then one day about two weeks before our wedding, Luna saw Ginny putting _f*%&ing_ _love potion_ in my juice and Ron was doing the same for Hermione. She immediately went and bought an antidote at the apocathary and gave it to the both of us. Upon realising that, I exploded. We went to confront Ron and Ginny, the whole family heard everything, Molly was aware of the situation, it was her idea after all. The rest of the family were shocked and disgusted. Hermione had run upstairs to gather her belongings and collect Teddy from his room and leave with me when Ron tried to stop her, he hit her, and she, with Teddy in her arm, fell down the stairs and she broke her neck, dying instantly. Teddy suffered massive brain damage and died in St Mungo's two days later, he was only 4."

Harry broke off here, tears streaming down his face and gasping for breath. Sirius scooted closer and pulled his Godson into his lap and wrapped his arms around him, attempting to soothe him. There was no way Harry was lying, Sirius believed every word and listened to his pup with rapt attention. He vowed then and there to do everything in his power to help Harry in the new future. Eventually Harry calmed down enough to continue with the story.

"There was a Wizengamot hearing/trial, since by then Love potions was considered illegal, almost as bad as the Imperious, taking away free will. It was revealed that as soon as Ginny and I were married she had already planned for Teddy to have an "accident" and dying "tragically". She apparently didn't want to house the son of a half-breed werewolf. Kingsley had to restrain me after I heard that. Ginny was sentenced to prison for use of illegal love potion, and plotting of murder. Ron was found guilty for use of love potion, and manslaughter. He had never intended to kill her.  
After that I became obsessed with the idea that I could go back and fix everything. I studied Runes, Arthimency and a whole range of magic's. Eventually after 8 years, I finally found a way. I wasn't sure if it was going to work, if it didn't and I died, it wouldn't have mattered anyway. I activated the Runes and woke up 6:30am May 29th 1993. And now, here I am."

Harry finished talking and huddled up against Sirius' chest and closed his eyes. He didn't find it odd that a 29 year old man/child was curled up in another man's lap, it felt comforting having someone to lean on and hold him. Eventually Sirius spoke.

"So pup, all we need to do is locate these Horcruxes and Tommy-boy will be gone forever? Or do you think it is best to let events unfold similar to haw it was in your old life? We don't want to change things too drastically or Remus and Tonks won't even meet."

"How about we settle on capturing that filthy rat first, clearing your record and me come living with you. For now though I think it would be best for you to stay as my pet dog, Remus will be teaching this year, so I think I will send that photo of the Weasley's in the Daily Prophet to him with a big circle around Wormtail. Hopefully he will get the message and not immediately attack you upon seeing you. Maybe it is best if I change your colouring or something just incase." Harry replied.

The next two weeks were spent with Harry and Sirius eating, sleeping, telling stories, homework, sending the photo to Remus and making a list of things to do.

Capture Peter

Collect horcruxes, destroy all except one for now

Cut ties with Ron and Ginny

Kill Voldemort

Get Remus and Tonks together

Throw Umbridge off a cliff

Find Sirius a girl

The last week of holidays came and Harry met up with Ron and Hermione while they did their shopping. He tried not to act too hostile towards Ron, Molly and Ginny. Though when Mrs. Weasley went for a hug, Harry stepped back and offered her a hand-shake instead. She didn't seem pleased with that. Harry made a point of keeping Sirius away from Wormtail.

Finally it was September 1st and everyone left for the train. Harry made a point of avoiding the compartment Remus was in. He had Sirius in the 5th compartment of his trunk just incase. The train departed and Harry felt a thrill go through him as the thought about the upcoming years and how he could change everything.


End file.
